


Wrong Turns

by stupidforya



Series: traveling endlessly [4]
Category: Hex Hall Series - Rachel Hawkins
Genre: F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidforya/pseuds/stupidforya
Summary: Sophie menunggu.





	Wrong Turns

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** trilogi hex hall adalah karya milik rachel hawkins. fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk senang-senang tanpa mendapatkan profit apapun.
> 
> maafkan aku kalau ini ooc.

Sophie menunggu. Sesekali dia melihat ke arah jam tangannya dengan gelisah dan, yah, benar saja memperhatikan jam tangannya berdetik-detik justru tidak membantu sama sekali. Barusan itu adalah kali ketiganya Sophie melirik jam tangan. Tiap sepuluh menit dia mengamati dan lama-lama dia semakin jenuh. Bokongnya keram akibat duduk di kursi tanpa bergerak apa-apa selama tiga puluh menit terakhir. Harap-harapnya orang-orang tidak menangkap persepsinya yang salah tentangnya—ya, contohnya tentang bagaimana kondisinya yang tengah duduk-duduk di restoran sendirian, makanan yang absen di mejanya, dan mungkin kejengkelannya sudah menyebar ke mana-mana jadi orang menyangka Sophie dicampakkan kencannya.

Itu tidak benar sama sekali. Yang benar saja dia campakkan, tapi Sophie akan menghajar bokong orang yang membuatnya menunggu selama ini. Kemarin, ‘kan, mereka berjanji bertemu pukul dua siang. Sekarang sudah hampir jam tiga. Sophie menghela napas panjang.

Sophie melipat tangannya di pangkuan. Dia tidak mungkin salah jam.

Di antara pramusaji dengan nampan makanan di tangan mereka, seseorang berambut gelap menerobos dengan gesit dan berjalan menujunya. Dia mengenakan setelan hitam yang menambah nilai penampilannya sesaat dalam satu tatapan. Semakin dekat orang itu dengannya, Sophie menyadari perawakannya ternyata lebih kacau daripada bagaimana matanya menangkap di awal. Kancingnya tidak ada rapih-rapihnya, kemeja putihnya kusut dan berkerut, yang lebih buruk mungkin adalah warna dasi yang dia pakai itu hijau norak yang bisa saja dia temukan di pasar loak dengan harga termurah di sana. Tataan rambutnya sangat berantakan, ditambah dengan wajahnya yang semerawut itu Sophie ingin menebak-nebak apa yang terjadi sebelum kakinya menginjak restoran ini.

“ _Wow_ , bagaimana rasanya penerbanganmu dari nereka, Cross?” tanya Sophie, sesuatu yang tidak bisa dia tahan-tahan semenjak detail-detail itu memasuki pengheliatannya.

Archer Cross, si kencan yang ditunggu-tunggu, tidak kelihatan terkesan. Pemuda itu mengambil kursi di depan Sophie dan nampaknya berusaha agar dirinya senyaman mungkin di sana, kemudian dia menyahut, “Halo juga untukmu, Mercer.” Sambil coba-coba menambahkankan senyum di akhir kalimatnya.

Sophie berjengit. Dia terheran-heran bukan main, sih. Jarang juga dia melihat Archer yang biasanya nampak keren dan menawan malah berpenampilan seperti kena musibah puting beliung di tengah jalan. Bahkan di saat-saat mereka pernah melawan _ghoul_ di Pulau Graymalkin, Archer kelihatan lebih baik daripada sekarang.

“Serius, kau habis darimana? Apa kau lupa caranya menyihir dirimu karena habis diserang Demogorgon di nereka?”

“Cuma beberapa kendala. Ya, kautahulah, aku ini super populer sekarang, terus aku pacaran dengan calon Ketua Dewan. Perhatian yang tidak perlukan begitulah.” Archer mengindikkan bahu seperti apa yang barusan dia katakan bisa dipercaya Sophie atau itu bukan perkara yang perlu diributkan.

Jawaban itu dibalas Sophie dengan memutar matanya. “Bagus, deh, kau di sini sekarang. Aku lapar, aku sudah menunggu selama tiga puluh menit lebih. Duduk tanpa melakukan sesuatu itu ternyata bisa semelelahkan ini,” keluhnya. Sophie mengangkat daftar menu yang sedari tadi diam di atas mejanya dan mulai mencari-cari apa yang kedengarannya enak dimakan.

“Kau tidak marah?” Archer memastikan hati-hati dari nadanya.

“Buat apa marah kalau aku bisa menguras dompetmu sebagai gantinya?” sebuah cengiran usil mengembang di bibir Sophie.

 Archer membuka mulutnya, tapi tidak keluar apa-apa. Jeda singkat, dia kemudian mengatakan lagi, “Iya, deh, untung aku mencintaimu.”

**Author's Note:**

> ..... ini singkat dan plotless banget ga sih. HAHA. terima kasih sudah baca!


End file.
